Here we end
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Apa yang kau rencanakan?/Jangan Khawatir Nii-san, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali menjadi adikmu./ No matter what you do, Sasuke will never forgive you./Semoga kebahagiaan ini bertahan untuk selamanya. Yaoi/Mpreg/ Sasunaru/sasuIno
1. Beginning

**Disclamer : Semua chara Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**Rate : T-M (mungkin M ajalah biar aman J)**

**Warning : Menimbulkan kemarahan, kekesalan, flame dan dendam berlebihan. Alur bolak balik Jakarta- Surabaya ( hehehehe bercanda). **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tau? Aku mencintaimu tapi kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi. Yaoi/Mpreg/ Sasunaru/sasuIno

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Kau tau, aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu walau kau sudah mengkhianatiku dengan menikahi wanita itu. Hatiku sakit, kau tau. Walau kau mengatakan bahwa kalian hanya di jodohkan tetap saja kau membagi malam-malammu dengan wanita itu hingga dia hamil. Aku tetap saja tidak bisa membencimu. Teman-temanku bilang aku orang paling bodoh di dunia karena masih mencintaimu. Aku tau itu. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskanmu karena itu aku memintamu untuk menikahiku sebagai bukti bahwa kau juga masih mencintaiku. Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku seorang jalang. Perusak rumah tangga orang. Aku tak peduli karena aku mencintaimu dan kau ada disisiku. Tapi hari ini kau datang padaku dan memukulku. Kau bilang aku membunuh anakmu. Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Taukah kau menyakitiku? Bukan tubuhku tapi hatiku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku mungkin membenci wanita itu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Kau tau kenapa? Karena anak yang ada di kandungannya adalah anakmu. Anak dari laki-laki yang paling kucintai di dunia. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menyakitinya._

_Mungkin ini karmaku karena telah muncul di kehidupanmu dengan istrimu. Karmaku karena membiarkan diriku terhanyut dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. _

_Surat cerai yang kau berikan padaku sudah kutanda tangani. Aku juga sudah mengesahkannya di kantor catatan sipil jadi kau tenang saja. Walau ini berat, aku akan menerimanya. Kau tidak perlu memberiku apapun. Aku akan mengembalikan semua yng telah kau berikan padaku. Aku akan pergi dan menghilang dari hidupmu jika itu maumu. Mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku tau aku masih sangat mencintaimu tapi aku juga menyadari bahwa kepercayaan diantara kita sudah hilang. Suatu hubungan tidak akan bertahan tanpa kepercayaan. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hidupmu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan istrimu. Terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak kenangan indah untukku. Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan ini._

_With love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak kecil yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Mereka menyusuri kebun bunga matahari. Mereka tampak bahagia.

" Menma." Panggil pria itu kepada sang anak. Sang anak yang di panggilnya Menma itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memandangnya dengan mata biru besar persis seperti miliknya. " Sudah sore, ayo pulang." Anak kecil berambut hitam itu mengganguk. Mereka pulang ke rumahnya dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sore pun beranjak malam. Mereka kini sedang makan malam. Setelah selesai, Haruki-nama pria berambut hitam itu- mencuci piring makannya dan sang anak. Ia menggiring Menma untuk segera tidur.

" Kenapa Menma belum tidur? Apa ada yang sakit?." Tanyanya lagi. Bocah itu menggeleng cepat. " Lalu?."

Anak itu terdiam sebentar." Aku anak kandung papa?."

" Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau anak kandung papa? Siapa yang berani bilang Menma bukan anak papa?.".

" Teman-teman bilang warna kulitku beda dengan papa. Karena itu mereka bilang aku bukan anak papa." Jawabnya lirih. Haruki sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Menma. Sesaat kemudian matanya tampak sedih memandang sang anak. Tapi cepat-cepat di sembunyikannya hal itu.

" Kulit Menma kan mirip orang tua Menma yang satu lagi." Ucap Haruki meyakinkan Menma.

" Benarkah?." Tanya Menma dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Haruki hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyuruh Menma untuk segera tidur. Dengan cepat anak itupun langsung tertidur. Haruki memandangi wajah putranya dengan sedih. Ia membelai surai raven milik anaknya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya anugerah terbesar ini. Ia sangat senang saat Menma lahir dengan fisik nyaris sepertinya. Wajah anak itu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Hanya rambut dan kulit porselennyalah yang membedakan Menma dengan dirinya. Warisan dari pria itu. Karena dengan begitu laki-laki itu tidak akan mengenalinya.

" Maafkan papa telah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darimu. Papa tidak ingin kamu banyak berharap dan terluka. Cukup papa saja yang merasakannya. Sampai kapanpun papa tidak akan memberikanmu pada orang itu karena papa tau ia akan sangat membencimu." Dia mengecup kening putranya. " Karena kau adalah putraku, putra dari Naruto Uzumaki." Lalu menyamankan diri untuk segera tidur. Ia memeluk putranya. Demi keselamatan anaknya, Naruto-nama asli pria itu- mengubah penampilan dan namanya. Baginya Naruto Uzumaki sudah mati 8 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang yang ada adalah Haruki Namikaze. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan Menmanya dari laki-laki itu termasuk dengan 'membunuh' dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Kalian sudah menemukannya?." Pria itu memandang ke tiga bawahannya dengan angkuh. Matanya berkilat tampak marah.

" Maafkan kami tuan. Kami belum menemukan apapun tentang tuan Naruto Uzumaki."kata salah satu bawahannya

Brakk!

Dia menggebrak mejanya. " Apa?! Hanya mencari seorang pria saja kalian tidak becus?!. Aku tidak mau tau! Aku ingin dia segera di temukan!."

Ketiga bawahannya membungkuk ketakutan sebelum pamit dari ruang kerja itu. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

" Kau ada dimana Naruto? Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya. Ini sudah tahun kedelapan tapi ia belum juga menemukan jejak Naruto. Seolah pemuda itu hilang di telan bumi. Ini semua salahnya, ialah yang mengusir pemuda itu. Ialah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan pemuda itu. Bahkan ia memukulnya, membentaknya dan menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh. Kalau saja kakaknya tidak memperlihatkan rekaman cctv itu, ia mungkin masih membenci pemuda itu. " Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku."

.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya -apartemennya dan Sasuke lebih tepatnya. Apartemen ini di beli Sasuke untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka- dengan menghela nafas. Saat menyadari apartemennya gelap. Tangan kirinya segera meraba-raba dinding dan menyalakan saklar. Setelah lampu menyala. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Ada apa?. Tumben kau sudah pulang." Tanya Naruto dengan senyum.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memandang naruto dengan Mata penuh kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya?."

" Apa? Melakukan apa?." Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Emosi Sasuke meledak saat melihat reaksi Naruto. Iapun memukul pemuda itu hingga tersunggkur ke sofa. " A-apa?." Naruto memegangi pipi kirinya yang kiri memerah akibat tamparan sang suami. Belum pernah Sasuke memukulnya seperti ini. Hatinya terasa terluka dan sakit.

" Kau tau aku sangat menginginkan anak itu. Tapi kenapa kau membunuhnya?." Bentaknya. Naruto benar-benar ketakutan.

" A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Apa yang terjadi?".

" Kau-." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Bersiap menampar Naruto namun ia berhenti di udara." Cukup. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. aku tidak ingin hidup dengan orang yang telah membunuh anakku. Aku akan segera mengirimkan surat cerai secepat mungkin." Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu. Ia sudah muak melihat Naruto yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Naruto shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke akan menceraikannya.

Ia menutup mulutnya. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Apa kesalahannya? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

Sesuai perkataannya, sasuke mengirimkan surat cerai yang sudah ditanda tanganinya ke apartemen yang diberikannya pada Naruto. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sangat marah pada pemuda itu. Padahal ia sudah menyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia akan menceraikan Ino setelah bayinya lahir. Tapi sepertinya pernyataannya itu tidak cukup bagi naruto sehingga pemuda itu mencoba melenyapkan wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya, Yamanaka Ino.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Semua ia lakukan untuk melupakan orang yang di cintainya. Hanya dengan bekerjalah ia dapat melupakan semuanya. Itachi yang prihatin melihat keadaan adiknya itupun menasehati Sasuke. Ia tau bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Ia juga tau kalau keduanya telah menikah diam-diam. Namun ia tidak peduli dan tidak berniat membongkarnya. Karna baginya kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah segalanya dan ia tau kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah bersama Naruto, orang yang dicintainya. Iapun mulai menyelidiki tentang peristiwa yang menyebabkan adik iparnya, Ino, mengalami keguguran hingga menyebabkan rahim wanita itu diangkat. Ia tidak yakin Narutolah poenyebabnya, ia mengenal baik pemuda itu dan ia yakin Naruto tidak akan mampu melakukan hal sekeji itu. Ia meminta Deidara, sekretarisnya untuk mencari rekaman cctv hari itu. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat rekaman cctv tempat Ino terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan.

Iapun segera mencari Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan rekaman itu. Namun tentu saja ia di sambut ketus oleh adaiknya.

" Mau apa kau kemari."

" Ini tentang Naruto." Katanya pelan. Itachi tidak mau memancing emosi Sasuke yang masih tinggi.

" Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang dia. Dia sudah membunuh anakku."

" Kau harus melihat ini." itachi meletakkan sebuah kepingan CD di meja kerja Sasuke.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin tau apapun tentang Naruto." Ia mengambil CD itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Itachi menjadi kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

" Baiklah terserah kau. Kau menyesalpun bukan urusanku." Ia pun keluar dari kantor Sasuke dengan membanting pintu. Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Namun ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Perkataan sang kakak tampaknya cukup mempengaruhinya . Ia melihat CD yang di buangnya tadi di tempat sampah. Otaknya menyuruhnya mengeyahkan semua memori tentang Naruto tapi hatinya berkata ia harus tau apa yang ingin diperlihatkan oleh kakaknya. Ia tau kakaknya bukan tipe yang suka mengganggunya kalau bukan hal penting. Dengan ragu ia mengambil keping CD itu. Ia kemudian memasukkan Cd itu kedalam player laptopnya. Sungguh ia terkejut saat ia melihat gambar layar monitornya. Itu adalah rekaman cctv tempat Ino terjatuh.

Sasuke melihat gambar Naruto dan Ino sedang jalan berdampingan. Mereka tampak sedang berbicara. Lalu saat ada di tepi tangga Naruto berbalik dan membungkuk pada Ino. Agaknya ia sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lalu Naruto berbalik dan mulai menuruni tangga. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat adegan selanjutnya. Wanita itu, Ino, mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga ia jatuh terguling di tangga. Ino yang saat itu tengah hamil 6 bulan terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh ke dinding. Pinggulnya dengan keras menghantam lantai sehingga ia mengalami pendarahan. Rekaman itu berhenti saat para karyawan datang menghampirinya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke menutup mulutnya karena terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak bersalah. Naruto bahkan yang menjadi korban saat itu.

Sasukepun segera mengendarai mobilnya dan menuju ke apartemen mereka. Berharap ia belum terlambat. Berharap untuk memulainya dari awal lagi dengan Naruto.

Ia membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan kasar. Untung dia belum membuang kunci apartemen itu.

" Naruto kau dimana sayang?". Ia mencari kekasihnya dengan panik di seluruh penjuru apartemen mewah itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda -tanda kehidupan disana. Ia menuju kamarnya. Di lihatnya pintu almari itu terbuka. Saat ia membukanya, ia terkejut karena melihat almari itu kosong. Hanya tersisa beberapa lempar pakaian miliknya. Semua pakaian dan benda milik Naruto hilang. Saat itulah ia menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat. Naruto sudah pergi dari kehidupannya.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga. Tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya. Seharusnya saat itu ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah map biru yang tergeletak di meja. Iapun membuka map itu. Map itu berisi beberapa lembar kertas putih dan selembar kertas berwarna kuning pucat yang terlipat rapi. Sasuke membuka kertas yang sepertinya surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto untuknya.

Sasuke menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis. Menangis saat membaca surat yang di tinggalkan kekasihnya. Menangisi kebodohan yang dilakukannya.

" AAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!." Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang kerumahnya dengan keadaan berantakan. Ia disambut beberapa pelayan yang menunduk memberi hormat padanya. Dibelakang mereka ada seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang juga menyambutnya. Oh ya, Sasuke lupa hari ini istrinya pulang dari rumah sakit. Wanita itu menyambutnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Sasuke muak melihat wanita ini dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Semua gara-gara wanita ini. ia kehilangan Naruto. Ia melewati wanita itu begitu saja. Ino tampak terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang kembali dingin padanya. Padahal sejak peristiwa kegugurannya, sikap Sasuke membaik terhadapnya. Tapi kenapa kini ia kembali seperti dulu. Bahkan Ino merasa tatapan Sasuke lebih dingin dibandingkan dulu.

Keputusan Sasuke sudah bulat kali ini. Ia akan menyingkirkan wanita itu dari kehidupannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menjebaknya untuk tidur dengannya hingga akhirnya ia hamil. Menjebaknya hingga akhirnya ia menceraikan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin hidup dengan wanita licik itu. Dan seperti perkiraannya. Saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menceraikan Ino, wanita itu histeris dan mengungkit-ungkit masalah kegugurannya hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa punya anak lagi. Kedua orang tua Sasuke yang merasa kasian pada sang menantupun tidak menyetujui keingin Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja si jenius sasuke punya banyak cara untuk mendapat keinginannya.

" Lalu kalian tidak ingin punya cucu? Jika aku hidup dengan perempuan mandul bukankah itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa punya anak seumur hidupku." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kedua orang tua Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan sang anak. Mereka juga sebenarnya ingin punya cucu tapi jika mereka tidak membiarkan Sasuke menceraikan Ino dapat dipastikan mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cucu yang sangat mereka inginkan.

**-Flashback end-**

.

Setelah itu Sasuke memang berhasil menyingkirkan wanita itu dari hidupnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakan Naruto. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mencari pria itu namun sampai sekarang belum juga membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak pernah menyerah. Bagaimana ia bisa menyerah, jika ia menyerah itu sama saja artinya dengan bunuh diri.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah pigura dari dalam lacinya. Sebuah pigura berisi foto dirinya dengan Naruto. Ia membelai kaca foto itu dengan sayang. Sekedar menyalurkan rasa rindunya dengan mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Naruto.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah Dobe. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan kita bisa hidup bahagia berdua selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC?-**


	2. My Life

**Disclamer : Pokoknya Naruto bukan punya saya,**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Dunno' (but absolutely not Humor).**

**Warning : Kemungkinan sifat charanya (mungkin) nggak sesuai asli. Alurnya sebenarnya suka- suka saya jadi masa bodo ada yang ngeflame. Hohohoho. **

Character

Uzumaki Naruto / Namikaze Haruki (28 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke (28 tahun)

Namikaze Menma (6 tahun)

Sabaku no Gaara (26 tahun)

Yamanaka Ino (28 tahun)

Tokoh lain menyesuaikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Naruto berjalan keluar dari kantor Sasuke. Dengan riang ia melangkah melewati lorong kantor itu. Senyuman dengan setia terukir di bibir tipisnya. Bagaimana tidak,hari ini tepat 2 bulan sudah ia resmi menjadi 'istri' seorang Uchiha meski pernikahan mereka tidak diketahui orang lain. _

_"Uzumaki-san."_

_Mendengar namanya di panggil, secara reflexpun ia menoleh kebelakang. Disana wanita itu,Yamanaka Ino, istri sah dari sang Uchiha bungsu, berdiri di belakangnya dengan perut besarnya. Wanita yang telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Wanita yang sangat dibencinya._

_"Uzumaki-san, kebetulan sekali anda kesini. Ada urusan apa?." Tanya wanita itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto._

_"Eh? Ehm, aku mau mengajak Sasuke makan siang tapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk." Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Ia terlihat menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan diajukan oleh perempuan ini._

_"Begitukah?."Perempuan itu terdiam. " Bisakah kau menemaniku makan siang di kantin?."_

_" Mm, baiklah." Jawab Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari niatan lain dari perempuan pirang disampingnya._

_Mereka berjalan berdua melewati lorong. Beberapa kaaryawan berpapasan dengan mereka dan memberi hormat._

_"Bagaimana kalo lewat tangga saja? Aku sedang tidak ingin naik lift." Usul Ino. Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju. Saat ditepi tangga, tiba-tiba telpon Naruto berbunyi._

_"Hai moshi moshi . . . ok wakatta . . . hmm . . . ok aku segera kesana." Naruto menutup telponnya._

_"Ada apa?." Tanya Ino._

_"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Aku harus segera pergi. Permisi." Ia menghadap Ino dan sedikit menunduk untuk memberi hormat. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menuruni tangga. Kaki kanannya melangkah di anak tangga pertama. Kemudian . . . _

_._

_._

_._

_BRUKKK!._

_._

_._

_._

**_-Flashback End-_**

.

.

.

Pria itu terbangun pukul 5 pagi. Ia segera berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Hmm rambutku sudah memanjang dan catnya sudah mulai memudar. Apa aku harus mampir kesalon hari ini ya?." Katanya sambil mengusap rambut hitam sedadanya. Ia menyadari bahwa rambutnya sudah memanjang dan perlu mengecat ulang rambutnya karena di akar rambutnya tampak sedikit warna pirang. Warna asli rambutnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hhh, harus keluar uang lagi." Ia kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan sebuah tali rambut. Ia kemudian membuka kotak kecil di samping kaca kamar mandi yang sengaja ia bawa tadi dari lemari. Ia mengambil sebuah botol dan sebuah wadah lensa kontak. Ia mengambilnya dan memasang kontak berwarna biru kehijauan itu di kedua matanya.

Inilah penampilan Haruki –Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, pria berumur 28 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru kehijauan. Jika dulu kulit Naruto Uzumaki berwarna putih, Haruki justru berkulit tan kecoklatan karena banyak terkena sinar matahari. Bahkan tiga loreng berwarna kecoklatan dipipinya yang dulu menonjol karena kulit yang putih kini tersamarkan oleh warna kulit tannya. Sepintas ia tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

'Dengan begini tidak akan akan ada mengenaliku.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Bukannya ia terlalu percaya diri. Dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan mencarinya karena sekarang pria itu membencinya tapi ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Menma. Naruto sangat tau sifat pria yang dulu dicintainya itu. Dulu? Ya dulu tapi sekarang entahlah. Sasuke akan membuat orang yang dibencinya menderita dan sekarang Naruto yakin ialah yang dibenci Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya tapi ia tidak mau Menma merasakan kebencian ayah kandungnya. Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau Menma adalah anak kandungnya kan?. Setelah selesai bersiap, iapun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membangunkan putra semata wayangnya. Disana ia melihat sang putra yang masih tidur padahal tubuhnya sudah disinari matahari pagi.

"Menma ayo bangun." Pria itu mengguncang tubuh anaknya yang masih tetap setia dalam tidurnya. Bocah itu hanya berguling dan tengkurap. Tidak mengindahkan sang ayah.

"Nghh, 5 menit lagi~~."Katanya dengan mata terpejam. Dengan lucunya ia malah meringkuk memeluk bantalnya. Haruki lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Bocah ini benar-benar menuruni kebiasaan jelek Uchiha itu namun ia tak hilang akal. Ia mengelitiki perut putranya hingga bocah 7 tahun itu terbangun. " Gyaaaa! Hen- hahaha hentikan – hahaha papaaaaa- Menma sud-hahahaha -bangun." Anak laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat papanya menggelitiki perutnya. Naruto ikut tertawa. Setelah yakin anaknya sudah benar-benar bangun. Iapun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan sarapan."

"Hoamm, Hai." Anak itu menguap. Beberapa kali ia tampak menggeliat untuk merenggangkan ototnya. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Benar-benar kebiasaan yang menyebalkan.' Pikir Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Sangat merepotkan untuk membangunkan Menma di pagi hari. Padahal ia sudah menidurkan Menma lebih awal tapi tetap saja bocah itu sulit untuk dibangunkan. 'Kebiasaan itu sungguh mirip dengannya.' Naruto sedih saat mengingat nama orang itu. Setelah mandi dan bersiap memakai seragam TKnya, Menma menuju meja makan dan sarapan dengan menu ala jepang- nasi hangat, sup miso, telur gulung dan acar- yang telah disiapkan papanya. Setelah selesai, mereka pun berangkat. Naruto mengantar anaknya ke sekolahnya sebelum ia pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Sejak 8 tahun lalu ia tinggal disini setelah meninggalkan Konoha ( Yah lagi-lagi Konoha, tapi mau gimana lagi. Apalah arti seorang Naruto tanpa Konoha. hahahaha). Menanggalkan semua identitasnya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki termasuk semua ijazah dan sertifikat yang susah payah didapatkannya sebagai seorang IT berbakat. Untunglah ia masih memiliki otak cerdasnya. Dengan sedikit uang dan manipulasi -menghack dan merubah data pemerintahan seenak udelnya sendiri- sana sini, ia berhasil mendapat identitas barunya sebagai Haruki Namikaze. Pada awalnya ia memang merasa kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan hidup barunya. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang biasanya mendapatkan fasilitas lengkap dan mewah sekalipun ia tidak pernah memintanya - Well, bagaimanapun dia adalah kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiaha Corp. Ingat?- harus memulai hidup dari awal dengan bekerja keras membanting tulang hanya untuk makan tanpa identitas dan ijasah untuk mendapat pekerjaan layak. Apalagi saat pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di kota Suna ini, ia dalam keadaan mengandung. What? Mengandung? Nggak salah tulis? Ya nggak dong, kan saya udah nulis kalo ini M-preg. Saat bercerai dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang notabene LAKI- LAKI NORMAL LENGKAP DENGAN SEGALA PERLENGKAPAN BERTEMPURNYA sedang hamil hasil kerja keras mereka setiap malam. Yap H-A-M-I-L beneran lo. Bayangkan betapa repotnya ia saat itu. Ia harus mencari sebuah pekerjaan untuk makan setiap hari sedang ia dalam keadaan lemah. Untunglah ia masih memiliki sedikit tabungan sehingga ia mampu menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dipinggir kota itu. Tidak mewah memang, luasnya bahkan tidak lebih luas kamar tidurnya di apartemen milik Sasuke. Hanya terdiri dari 1 kamar, ruang serba guna, dapur, toilet dan beranda yang menghadap jalan didepan apartemen. Cukup nyaman untuk tinggal 2 orang. Meski murah, lingkungan apartemen itu bersih dan nyaman untuk anak-anak. Masih banyak pepohonan di sekitar kompleks apartemen itu. Oh jangan lupakan juga sebuah taman di dekat apartemen yang selalu di penuhi warna pink lembut setiap musim semi tiba. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membesarkan anaknya.

.

.

.

"Haru-chan. Tolong kau periksa laptopku. Sepertinya ada data-data penting milikku yang hilang karena virus. Bisa kau kembalikan datanya." Tanya pria berambut bitam jabrik itu. Kankurou namanya, kakak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Ia meletakkan laptop 17 inc itu dimeja Naruto.

"Tentu manager." Jawab Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa ijazah, ia bisa menempati posisisnya saat ini. Semua ini berkat sang direktur muda yang tidak pernah menilai kemampuan karyawannya dari surat-surat dan latar belakangnya. Ia masih ingat saat ia pertama masuk perusahaan ini. waktu itu Menma baru berusia 9 bulan. Ia membutuhkan lebih banyak uang untuk membesarkan Menma apalagi saat nanti Menma harus masuk TK. Semua orang jepang tau bahwa biaya pendidikan dan hidup di jepang sangat tinggi. Naruto berniat menyiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia tidak mau anaknya tidak dapat hidup layak seperti anak-anak yang lain. Karena itulah ia mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari 2 pekerjaan yang dilakoninya saat itu.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto melamar di perusahaan Shukaku Corporation karena mendengar lowongan Office Boy disana. 'Perusahaan besar tentu gajinya lebih besar.' Pikir Naruto. Dia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan itu demi anaknya. Maka dengan modal nekat dan sebuah surat lamaran yang telah kupersiapkan akupun melamar di perusahaan itu.

"Ayolah tuan, kumohon terima lamaranku. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini."

"Maaf tapi kau tidak memenuhi syarat, dan lagi lowongan kerja itu sudah ditutup. Kau terlambat"

"Tolonglah, paling tidak biarkan aku mengikuti tesnya." Rengeknya pada resepsionis. Itu.

Shukaku Corp. adalah sebuah perusahaan yang pernah nyaris gulung tikar akibat resesi yang melanda jepang. Kesalahan dalam manajemen dan kekosongan kepemimpinan perusahaan membuat perusahaan itu hancur. Yang Naruto dengar, pemimpin Shukaku corp. Sang Kazekage Sabaku, sudah lama terbaring sakit tak berdaya. Untunglah saat kritis muncul si bungsu Sabaku yang saat itu masih berusia 18 tahun. Berkat kejeniusan sekaligus langkah kontroversial seorang Gaara Sabaku, perusahaan yang nyaris Collaps itu bangkit dengan gagahnya dan menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Walau awalnya banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya, Direktur muda itu dapat mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan itu dalam waktu kurang dari 3 tahun. Gaara dikenal mampu menilai kemampuan orang hanya dengan sekali melihatnya. ia bahkan tidak terlalu memperdulikan ijasah maupun sertifikat dari bawahannya. Inilah yang membuatnya disegani dan di hormati lawan maupun kawan bisnisnya.

Hari ini Gaara hendak menghadiri rapat direksi bersama sang kakak yang menjabat sebagai Wakil direktur, Temari dan Kankurou yang menjadi direktur pemasaran perusahaan itu. Saat memasuki gedung perusahaannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah baby face berkulit tan sedang bicara dengan resepsionis. Ia tertarik melihat pemuda itu hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan pemuda itu beberapa saat.

"Ayolah tuan paling tidak tolong biarkan aku menitipkan surat lamaranku. Siapa tau nanti ada lowongan untukku."

Gaara langsung berbicara pada asistennya.

"Apakah ada lowongan Office boy untuknya?." Katanya pada sang asisten, Matsuri yang ada di sisi kanannya. Matsuri mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Iapun mengangguk kemudian ia menelpon bagian personalia untuk menerima lamaran pemuda berambut hitam itu sebagai office boy.

Naruto bekerja dengan giat. Ia tidak mau melepaskan pekerjaan yang susah payah didapatnya ini. ini semua demi Menma anaknya. Haruki bahkan tidak menyadari ada orang yang selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya sejak hari pertama ia bekerja di perusahaan itu. Untunglah ia mendapat rekan kerja yang baik dan ramah hingga iapun mulai betah.

Suatu hari, Naruto mengantarkan minuman ke departemen IT di perusahaan itu seperti biasa. Tidak seperti biasanya. Orang-orang dari departemen IT itu sedang gempar. Agaknya ada hacker yang sedang mencoba menyusup ke data perusahaan itu. Para orang IT tampak kewalahan.

"Ada apa sih?." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ah! Haruki. Bawa kemari kopiku. Aku tidak bisa bekerja tanpa kopi." Kata salah seorang IT enginer yang kini mejanya di kerubungi karyawan lain. Nara Shikamaru namanya. Salah satu IT jenius yang berhasil direkrut oleh sang Sabaku muda. Dengan susah payah Haruki membawa kopi pesanan Shikamaru karena banyaknya orang yang mengelilingi mejanya.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Kankurou yang ada di sisi kanan meja Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusai. Orang ini benar-benar pro. Aku kesulitan menangani virus yang dikirimkannya." Katanya sambil menyesap kopinya dengan tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana? Bahaya jika dia berhasil membobol keamanan kita." Kata kankurou khawatir.

"Aku sedang berusaha. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Kankurou mengangguk. Ia kemudian diam dan berusaha tidak mengganggu Shikamaru. Ia juga menginstruksikan karyawan lain untuk kembali kemeja masing-masing dan membantu Shikamaru sebisanya dengan menghalau virus yang ada. Haruki yang ada di belakang Shikamaru terus menatap layar monitor itu dengan serius. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Kankurou menepuk bahunya.

"Haru-chan ada apa?." Kankurou tau nama seorang office boy seperti Naruto? Tentu saja ia tau. Kenapa? Alasannya mudah. Karena Gaara yang biasanya tidak memperdulikan orang di sekitarnya memperhatikan pemuda manis yang ada di depannya ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara memperhatikan Haruki sampai seperti itu. Sejak kemunculan Naruto, entah kenapa Gaara menjadi seperti stalker. Ia bahkan menyewa beberapa detektif untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Naruto. Yang Kankurou tahu hanyalah bahwa Haruki seorang duda dengan satu anak balita.

"Ah! Eh oh ti-tidak. Hanya . . ."

"Hanya?."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia kemudian membungkuk pada Kankurou dan berniat pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi belum beberapa langkah, lengannya ditarik kembali kebelakang meja Shikamaru. Gaara menyeretnya kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Shika. Minggir." Katanya datar. Shikamaru pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Gaara. Gaara lalu menyeret Haruki dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat Shikamaru. " Duduk."

"Eh? Eh?." Naruto tampak kebingungan. Ia hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata bosnya.

"Hei Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Kankuro. Baru kali ini ia melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan, jenius?."

"A-apa maksud anda Direktur. Saya tidak mengerti." Kata Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Lakukan atau kau kupecat. Aku tau siapa dirimu." Katanya datar.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Mungkinkah ia tau siapa Haruki? Tidak, Sabaku bungsu tidak mungkin mengetahui siapa dirinya. Bahkan temannya dulupun mungkin tidak akan bisa mengenali dirinya saat ini. Naruto ragu, tapi ia tau sabaku bungsu itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Memang, beberapa hari setelah bekerja disini. Ia selalu merasa ada orang yang membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak bukan hanya merasa, ia bahkan sudah menyadarinya. Ia pernah sekali memergoki ada orang yang membuntutinya. Awalnya ia mengira orang itu adalah suruhan Uchiha yang sudah berhasil menemukannya tapi sekarang ia jadi berpikir mungkinkan orang itu adalah suruhan dari sang direktur muda.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau Gaara. Kasian Haru-chan jika kau bersikap begitu."

"Berisik!." Balas Gaara dingin. " Kuberi kau waktu 5 menit untuk membereskannya."

Ruangan itu jadi hening.

"Sudahlah kasian kan Haru-. . ." kata Kankurou

"Hei lihat!."

.

.

.

**-Naruto/Haruki POV-**

Oh, shit mengapa ini terjadi padaku.

Lagi-lagi Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Ini semua demi Menma.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menari-nari di atas keyboard berwarna hitam itu dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku dapat merasakan mereka semua sedang menatap apa yang sedang ku kerjakan. Layar monitor yang tadinya berwarna hitam dengan sediri tulisan berwarna putih kini dipenuhi dengan huruf dan angka yang mungkin banyak orang tidak mengerti. Ya inilah yang disebut bahasa pemrograman. Bahasa C, induk dari semua bahasa alat digital yang ada didunia ini. bahasa yang dulu kupelajari dengan sungguh-sungguh saat aku kuliah dulu.

Spy detect.

Clean all database

Confirm Attack

Spyware Check

Worm Check

Trojan Check

Damage Report 80%

50%

20%

10%

0

Congratulation

Belum sampai 5 menit semua sudah selesai. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi. Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan? Sasuke pasti tau kalau aku disini.

"Kau hebat Haru!."

**-End POV-**

.

.

"Kau hebat Haru-chan. Darimana kau belajar itu?."

"He? Ah aku sering baca buku jadi . . ." Bohongnya er- nggak sepenuhnya bohong sih kan Naruto emang suka baca buku.

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat pintar. Ternyata adikku tidak salah menilaimu."

"Em. . ." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sejak tadi diam. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Gaara, darimana kau tau bahwa Haru-chan menguasai komputer." Tanya Kankurou.

"Siapa bilang aku tau. Aku hanya menjahilinya sedikit kok." Jawab Gaara dengan wajah datar nan innocentnya. Semua orangpun bersweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban jujur dari sang Sabaku muda.

'Oh demi Jashinnya si Hidan, kenapa kau beri wajah malaikat pada seorang iblis?.' Kata mereka dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu tidak serius waktu bilang mau mecat Haru-chan."

"Siapa bilang?." Jawab Gaara tanpa wajah bersalah. " Aku serius kok. Soalnya aku nggak butuh Office boy." Katanya sambil berlalu. Ia berjalan pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh kearah sekumpulan orang yang masih membatu memandangnya. "Oh ya. Mulai hari ini. kau kupecat dari departemen umum. Dan mulai hari ini juga kau akan bekerja bersama Shikamaru di IT departemen." Katanya dengan senyum malaikatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah diwajah porselen itu.

'Akh! Aku membencimu dewa Jashinnya si HIdan.' Kata mereka dalam hati serempak.

Gaara pun melenggang pergi dengan riang?.

'Dia . . . . menyebalkan.' Itulah image Gaara saat ini di pikiran Naroto. Menggantikan imagenya selama ini sebagai direktur bijaksana dikepala Naruto.

Sejak hari itulah Naruto sadar akan sifat Gaara yang sebenarnya. Usil, jahil dan tengil, sama seperti anaknya Menma. Ah ia tidak akan lupa bahwa Gaara 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Tuhkan beneran masih anak kecil.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Sejak itulah ia bekerja di perusahaan ini. ia bersyukur karena bisa menghidupi Menma dengan layak tanpa bantuan siapapun.

.

.

.

"Ten-san. Siapkan tiket pesawat untuk ke Suna untuk besok lusa. Aku ada meeting dengan Direktur Shukaku Corp."

"Baik." Gadis dengan dua cempol dikepalanya itupun menunduk lalu keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Meninggalkan bosnya yang tampan itu.

.

.

.

**~TBC (Lagi?)~**


	3. Do you know me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine. I just borrow the name.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt, family, Mpreg, etc.**

**Warning : Ending tergantung mood. EYD yang nggak jelas, OOC, BoysxBoys, Don't like don't read. **

**Purely made by : Gothiclolita89**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chara**

**Uzumaki Naruto (Namikaze Haruki (28 tahun)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (28 tahun)**

**Namikaze Menma (7 tahun, maaf dichapter kemarin loli salah nulis umurmu 6 tahun)**

**Sabaku no Gaara (26 tahun)**

**Yamanaka Ino (28 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Do You Know me?.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang Hacker jenius yang berhasil menerobos sistem keamanan FBI. Dia berhasil masuk ke sistem salah satu organisasi paling rahasia di dunia dengan mudahnya. Sampai sekarang pun tidak banyak orang yang tau siapa dan bagaimana wajah si hacker itu. Namanya adalah . . .

.

.

KYUBI

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut nanas itu melangkah dengan cepat ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Wajahnya tampak berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia membawa sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat ditangan kirinya. Tumben-tumbenan kan seorang pemalas bergerak segesit itukan?

BRAKKKK

Ia membuka pintu besar itu dengan kasar. Ia langsung berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar yang terletak membelakangi jendela kaca besar yang menghadang langsung ke arah jalan raya. Disana duduk seorang Sabaku Gaara yang telah menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya (sumpah, saya merinding ngebayangin Gaara senyum) er- atau mungkin seringaian ya. Kankurou sang kakak berdiri tegap disisi kursi direktur milik sang adik.

Shikamaru melempar sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat di meja Gaara. Isi amplop itu keluar sedikit. Ternyata isinya adalah beberapa lembar kertas berwarna putih. Gaara melirik amplop itu sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap salah satu karyawan yang ia anggap berharga itu.

"Seperti dugaanmu, semua dokumennya lengkap tapi tidak ada yang mengenalnya di alamatnya yang sebelumnya." Katanya datar.

Gaara masih tersenyum dengan manis. "See, that what I told you before."

"Yeah, you're always right." Ucap Shikamaru mengejek. Mau tidak mau kali ini ia harus mengakui kehebatan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"So, what will you do to him?." Tanya Kankurou yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nothing."

Kankurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Nothing?."

"He is not just ordinary people. You know? He is dangerous."

"I know."

"So?."

". . ."

"Gaara?."

Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi besar itu. "He is dangerous, but he is worthy for it and I can't let him go."

Shikamaru dan Kankurou saling bertukar pandangan. Kankurou melempar pandangan bertanya pada Shikamaru yang hanya bereaksi dengan mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak tau. Oh well, he is jenius but it doesn't mean he knows everything, right?.

"Hmm, kau benar. Lagipula aku menyukainya." Kata Kankurou.

"Berarti . . ."

" . . ."

Kankurou dan Shikamaru menatap tajam Gaara. Menunggu pemuda itu memberi keputusan.

"Just let it."

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di pintu gerbang TK Menma. Hari ini ia sengaja ijin pulang cepat untuk menjemput anak semata wayangnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Menma untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangannya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya. Ini adalah kesempatan langka baginya untuk dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknya karena itu ia sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Papa!."

Seorang anak kecil berseragam TK besar sedang berlari kearahnya. Anak itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Narutopun berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya. Menyambut malaikat kecilnya dengan penuh senyuman. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Menma senang?."

Anak berambut raven itu mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Sensei bilang Menma pintar. Menma dapat nilai seratus lagi." Katanya dengan pose 'victory'nya.

Haruki hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia tau bahwa anaknya tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Menma terlahir dari dua orang yang jenius tetunya dia juga akan menuruni kejeniusan orang tuanya kan. Dan berkat itu, Menma mendapat beberapa tawaran beasiswa penuh sampai lulus kuliah. Naruto tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan biaya pendidikan anaknya karena masa depan anak itu sudah sangat terjamin. Naruto benar-benar harus bersyukur kali ini karena mendapat anak yang membanggakan serta tidak merepotkan seperti Menma.

Diusianya yang dini, Menma sudah mengerti tentang beban hidup yang ditanggung papanya karena itu ia berusaha keras untuk tidak merepotkan sang ayah yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Menma. Menma melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

.

.

.

Di bandara Suna.

Seorang pria berambut Raven sedang berjalan diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja sampai ke Suna bersama beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

"Hari ini anda ada meeting dengan Direktur utama Shukaku Corp." Kata wanita berambut merah itu. Uzumaki Karin, gadis berambut merah itu sudah hampir 5 tahun menjadi sekretaris Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Shukaku corp? Ah, anak muda jenius itu?."

"Ya, dan anda juga diundang makan malam di kediaman Sabaku malam ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan nya. Perempuan yang masih terlihat cantik diusia yang menginjak 50 tahunan. Merempuan itu memakai kimono merah tua dengan motif bunga Nadeshiko yang indah. Rambutnya di sanggul kecil di tengkuk dengan menggunakan tusuk konde sederhana . Menampilkan kesan cantik sekaligus anggun ala wanita Jepang yang khas.

"Kaa-san."

"Tachi, tumben sekali pulang cepat. Ada apa?."

"Nothing, kaa-san." Katanya.

"Mau minum teh bersama? Hari ini kaa-san menerima bingkisan teh yang katanya sangat enak." Kata perempuan paruh baya itu. Itachi berpikir mungkin jika ia minum teh bersama ibunya, kelelahan yang melandanya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Baiklah."

Itachi mengikuti ibunya menuju ruang tatami untuk minum teh bersama. Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha memang bergaya tradisional jepang lengkap dengan taman pasir dan kolam ikan khas jepang sehingga tidak mengherankan jika mereka memiliki ruang tatami khusus untuk upacara minum teh.

Dengan anggun wanita paruh baya itu menggeser pintu kertas itu. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu sesuai adat minum teh yang ada (saya nggak gitu ngerti adat minum teh jepang). Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Ia kaget saat melihat ada orang lain ada di ruangan itu. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat menyadari siapa wanita yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal (hmm, beneran bantal nggak sih? Itu loh alas duduk orang jepang).

Perempuan itu masih sama dengan dulu. Rambut pirang pucat sepunggung dengan mata berwarna biru muda. Gadis yang sudah hampir 8 tahun tidak pernah muncul dan hampir saja ia lupakan. Gadis itu menoleh saat menyadari kedatangan Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Hisashiburi, nii-san." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis ke arah Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

(-_-) tbc lagi aja yah. Males nulis soalnya.

.

.

.

.

(0,-)

.

.

.

.

Eh nggak jadi ah.

Lanjuuuuuuut

.

.

.

.

Just ignore me.

I'm little bit crazy right now.

.

.

.

.

So, can we continue this story?

.

.

.

.

No?

.

.

.

.

Or yes?

.

.

.

.

Yes?

.

.

.

.

Ok, here you are

.

.

.

.

Sasuke beserta anak buahnya memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran yang megah itu. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menoleh kearah rombongan Uchiha bungsu itu. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha? Siapa yang tidak mengetahui ketampanan yang dimiliki para keturunan Uchiha?.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-san, kami telah menunggu anda. Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Matsuri." Kata seorang wanita berambut coklat sembari membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat. "Mari silahkan ikuti saya."

Wanita itu memberi petunjuk agar rombongan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dengan diiringi tatapan penuh perhatian dari segenap orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

Sasuke merasa jengah dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di lobi itu terutama para kaum hawa yang sedari tadi memberinya tatapan yang ia anggap sangat menyebalkan. Entah berapa kali ia berhadapan dengan tatapan menggoda dan berharap.

Berharap?

Ya berharap.

Berharap untuk bisa jadi pendamping Uchiha bungsu itu.

Berharap mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati salah satu pewaris klan Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, inilah sebabnya ia tidak suka dengan yang namanya wanita. Baginya wanita itu merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Hmm, well tidak semuanya sih. Mungkin satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang tidak tertarik padanya adalah Karin, sekretarisnya. Sejak 5 tahun lalu, wanita berambut merah ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda bahwa ia tertarik padanya. Ia justru lebih tertarik pada salah asisten pribadinya yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya. ( ho ho ho tumben-tumbenan kan si Karin nggak jadi wanita penggoda Sasuke). Yah sejak satu tahun lalu, Karin telah resmi menjadi nyonya Houzuki Suigetsu. Ini salah satu alasan yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyukai Karin. Selain itu karena nama marga gadisnya.

Yeah, did you recognize it? Uzumaki, gadis itu memiliki nama marga yang sama dengan orang yang dicintainya, Naruto Uzumaki, yang menghilang entah kemana sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, karena Karin adalah kakak sepupu jauh (banget) dari pihak ibu Naruto. Tidak sulit bagi seorang Uchiha untuk mengetahuinya apalagi ciri-ciri klan Uzumaki sangat mudah dikenali. Rambut merah menyala yang sangat mencolok bagai api adalah ciri khusus yang dimiliki garis keturunan keluarga itu dengan Naruto sebagai pengecualian tentunya. Naruto cenderung menuruni gen ayahnya ketimbang gen ibunya karena itu dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ciri-ciri seorang Uzumaki dalam dirinya.

Selain Karin, hanya ada 2 orang yang dipercaya Sasuke untuk berada didekatnya. Houzuki Suigetsu dan Juugo, kedua orang ini merupakan asisten pribadi Sasuke yang sudah mengabdi pada Uchiha bungsu itu sejak ia mulai bergabung ke perusahaan keluarganya. Mereka berdua sangat cekatan dan saling melengkapi dalam hal pekerjaan. Dan mereka yang mengatur semua pekerjaan Sasuke. (Yeah! Go Go Go Hebi team).

Matsuri membukakan ruang meeting dengan pintu besar berwarna coklat itu. Sasuke dan ketiga anak buahnya memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Ruangan bercat putih itu cukup luas dengan sebuah meja berwarna coklat yang besar dan panjang. Disisinya terdapat kursi yang diselipkan kebawah meja. Sebuah jendela kaca besar yang tertutup korden sebagian tepat menghadap jalan utama kota Suna. Menampilkan sebuah pemandangan kota Suna yang lengkap. Beberapa lukisan menghiasi dinding agar tidak terlalu kosong.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda Uchiha-san." Kata Kankurou sekedar basa-basi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Senang bertemu anda lagi Kankurou-san." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyabut tangan Kankurou.

"Semoga ini awal kerjasama yang bisa menguntungkan kedua pihak." Ucap Kankurou. "Oh ya ini adalah direktur utama kami sekaligus adikku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang adikmu. Seorang jenius yang bisa menjungkir balikkan dunia bisnis."

"Anda terlalu memuji Uchiha-san. Aku masih harus banyak belajar." Kata Gaara berbasa-basi. "Justru andalah yang seharusnya mendapat title jenius itu."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama hebat hahaha." Kankurou menengahi.

Mereka pun duduk mengelilingi meja besar dan mulai membicarakan kontrak kerja sama yang akan mereka lakukan. Negosiasi itu berlangsung cukup lama dan alot. Seperti yang Sasuke duga, seorang Sabaku memang bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Tampaknya kini ia mendapat lawan yang pantas atau mungkin partner yang hebat?.

Sasuke dan Gaara menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama yang sudah disepakati oleh mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, semoga kerjasama ini berjalan lancar."

"Ya."

Mereka saling menjabat tangan.

"Ah, ayah kami mengundang makan malam di rumah. Bagaimana? Apa anda memiliki waktu?."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk mendapat sebuah undangan dari Kazekage yang sangat terkenal dalam dunia bisnis." Ucap Sasuke.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku adalah keluarga pengusaha yang terkenal dan sangat dihormati didalam dunia bisnis. Terlebih Fugaku dan Kazekage merupakan teman saat SMA dulu.

.

.

.

At Uchiha mansion

Itachi duduk disebelah wanita itu dengan tenang. Mikoto mulai mempersiapkan teh yang akan mereka minum. Mikoto menuangkan air panas ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah berisi bubuk teh hijau lalu mengaduknya dengan adukan bambu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?." Tanya Itachi pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikoto.

"Apa maksudmu nii-san?." Wanita itu balik bertanya.

"Jangan panggil aku nii-san, aku bukan kakakmu." Kata Itachi dingin. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan wanita ini pada adik kesayangannya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain membencinya.

"Bukankah kita ini kakak adik? Aku adalah istri Sasuke."

"Mantan." Kata Itachi singkat. "Kau hanya mantan, Ino."

Wanita itu mencengkram roknya dengan erat. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Itachi memang dari dulu tidak pernah ramah padanya. Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga Uchiha sulung itu selalu bersikap ketus padanya.

"Don't you think I dunno anything."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih sangat mencintai Uchiha bungsu. Ia kembali kesini untuk kembali menyandang status sebagai nyonya muda Uchiha. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk berusaha mendapatkan miliknya kembali. Dan kalau perlu dia akan melakukan cara licik sekali lagi.

"Jangan khawatir nii-san. Aku akan segera menjadi adikmu yang sebenarnya." Kata Ino dengan tenang. Dengan kuat ia menahan gejolak perasaannya yang kini berkecambuk.

Tuk!

Mikoto meletakkan mangkuk teh itu didepan Ino dan Itachi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?." Tanya Mikoto. Wanita itu tidak mendengar percakapan antara Itachi dengan mantan menantunya. Ia terlalu focus pada teh yang akan dihidangkannya.

Itachi melirik Ino lalu tersenyum sinis. Ino menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Bagaimanapun ia pernah hidup dengan Itachi dan ia tau seberapa mengerikan seorang Uchiha Itachi jika itu menyangkut adiknya.

"Yak! Nandemo nai."

Itachi bangun dari duduknya.

"Ara, Itachi kau mau kemana?."

"Gomen ne Kaa-san, aku baru ingat ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Itachi berjalan kearah pintu dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'No matter what you do, Sasuke will never forgive you.' Kata Itachi dalam hati

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Naruto mengajak Menma untuk segera pulang. Menma menurut karena sepertinya anak itu sudah sangat lelah. Bagaiman tidak, anak itu begitu bersemangat hingga mengajaknya mencoba hampir seluruh permainan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat anaknya itu berjalan dengan terkantuk-kantuk sambil memegang permen gula kapas yang dibelinya tadi. Naruto memutuskan untuk menggendong Menma. Anak itu langsung tertidur dalam gendongannya. Ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma dengan lembut.

"Jadilah anak yang baik Menma, papa akan selalu berusaha membuat Menma bahagia. Karena Menma adalah satu-satunya harta berharga bagi papa."

Hanya demi anak ini ia bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Hanya karena anak ini ia bisa sedikit melupakan orang itu.

Dan hanya untuk anak inilah ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya.

Naruto berjalan dipinggir trotoar menuju ke apartemennya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan sekaligus hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi sambil tersenyum dari balik sebuah mobil mewah. Mungkinkah kehidupan tenang membuat insting ninjanya melemah?

( reader: Etto, Loli. Kayaknya ini bukan cerita ninja deh.)

(Me: eh? O-oh iya, saya lupa hahahaha).

Semoga saja hari-hari membahagiakan seperti ini ada untuk seterusnya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya." Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat pada Kazekage. Bagaimanapun dia dididik untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua bukan?.

"Bagaimana? Menginaplah disini malam ini. Bagaimana?."

"Maafkan saya Kagekaze -san. Saya sudah meminta orang untuk membersihkan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang ada disini. Jadi maafkan saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda." Kata Sasuke. Bukan hal yang aneh bukan jika Uchiha memiliki 1 atau 2 rumah pribadi?.

"Jangan formal begitu. Panggil Jii-san ne. Bagaimanapun aku dan ayahmu adalah teman dekat. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Jii-san." Kata Sasuke. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu."

"Ya, hati-hatilah di jalan."

Mobil rombongan Sasukepun meninggalkan kediaman utama menuju rumah yang telah dipersiapkan untuk mereka. Sesuai dengan perjanjian dengan Shukaku Corp, mereka akan berkantor diperusahaan itu selama 3 bulan untuk masa penjajakan jadi mereka membutuhkan rumah untuk mereka tinggal.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar mobil. Menikmati pemandangan malam kota Suna untuk pertama kalinya. Juugo memperhatikan atasannya dari kaca spion didepannya. Mobil itu berhenti dilampu lalu lintas saat lampu menyala merah. Sasuke memperhatikan sisi jalan dengan jenuh. Tidak ada yang menarik dimatanya. Hingga ia menangkap pemandangan seorang pria sedang menggendong anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dipundaknya dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Pria itu tampak menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu dengan pelan. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mobil Sasuke.

'Ah, anak itu pasti anaknya.' Pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. juugo yang melihat senyuman langka Sasuke pun langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?."

Sasukepun tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia menyalihkan pandangannya pada Jugoo.

"Tidak apa. Apakah kau sudah menemukannya?." Nada Sasuke kembali berubah dingin.

". . ." Juugo terdiam. "Belum."

"Ck." Sasuke mendecih.

Sudah hampir 8 tahun, Sasuke tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari cintanya yang hilang. Pemuda pirang yang selalu menghantui mimpinya setiap malam.

(emang dia hantu? Pake menghantui segala? -_- Sasuke, lebay lo.)

(Sasuke: Ini kan naskah dari elo Loli.)

Seorang pemuda yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling ke lain hati. Pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Awalnya ia mengira akan dengan mudah menemukan pemuda itu. Dengan jaringan keluarga Uchiha tentunya akan sangat mudah untuk menemukan seorang pemuda tapi ternyata ia terlalu meremehkan. Entahlah, pemuda itu seperti hilang di telan bumi. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak yang tersisa.

"Perbanyak orang untuk mencarinya. Aku tidak peduli berapapun biayanya. Naruto harus segera ditemukan."

"Baik."

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar mobil. Sayang pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya sudah hilang.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menemukanmu Naruto.'

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Tak henti-hentinya ia bersenandung. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin ia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga bersama anak tercintanya. Ia memberi salam kepada orang-orang yang dilewatinya seperti kebiasaannya sejak hari pertama ia masuk perusahaan ini. Sifat ramah dan murah senyum itulah yang membuatnya di kenal dan disukai rekan sekerjanya.

"Pagi, Takeru-san. Hari yang cerah ne." Katanya pada seorang satpam paruh baya yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar istrimu? Apa pinggangnya sudah sembuh?."

"Oh, Haruki. Ohayou. Istriku sudah sembuh. ^_^ . Arigatou na. Obat yang kau berikan benar-benar manjur." Katanya ramah. "Oh ya, kemarin aku mendapat kiriman sayuran dari desa. Apa kau mau membawanya? Aku sudah mengepaknya khusus untukmu."

"Hountou desu ka? Arigatou, (benarkah? Terimakasih)."

"Ya, ya. Ini ucapan terimakasih untuk obat itu. Masuklah ini hampir jam kerja. Pulang nanti, mampirlah ke ruang ganti."

"Hai!." Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang kantornya. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Ah, ohayou Haruki-kun."

"Ohayou, Konan-san."

"Ohayou, Haruki."

"Ohayou."

"Ne, ne kau sudah dengar?."

"Apa?."

"Aigo, kau ini kudet sekali. Ck." Gadis itu mendecih. "Kau tau Uchiha corp?."

Deg!

Uchiha?!

Wajah Naruto sontak memucat. Nama itu adalah nama yang sudah sejak lama ingin dilupakannya. Kenapa nama itu muncul lagi?.

"A-ada apa memangnya?." Tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak tau? Kemarin perusahaan kita menandatangani kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp." Timpal Konan, satu-satunya wanita dalam team IT yang berada dibawah pimpinan Shikamaru.

"Uchiha itu benar-benar tampan." Kata Haku.

"Hei Haku, bukannya kau sudah punya Zabusa?." Kata Konan.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik pria tampankan?."

"Hei hei hei Uchiha itu bukan gay sepertimu. Dia normal. Istrinya saja perempuan."

"Siapa tau dia tertarik padaku. Dilihat bagaimanapun aku ini lebih cantik dari perempuan kebanyakan. Bahkan Loli aja kalah ma kecantikanku." Tambah Haku narsis.

(Loli: asah shuriken buat melempar Haku).

"Akan kulamporkan pada Zabusa kalau kau selingkuh." Kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomer dengan cepat.

"What?. Tidak!." Haku bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha merebut ponsel itu.

Mereka begitu keasyikan hingga tidak menyadari reaksi Naruto yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan reaksi Naruto yang kini menunduk di meja kerjanya. Kini kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat keanehan pada anak buahnya itu.

'Ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Haruki,' Pikirnya.

Beginilah suasana ruang IT setiap harinya. Penuh dengan keributan dan pertengkaran setiap hari.

"Wah wah ada apa ini?."

Suara itu menginterupsi keributan yang tengah terjadi. Kankurou berdiri di pintu ruangan itu. dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang tampak tidak asing. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Matanya membulat tidak percaya saat ia melihat pria itu. wajahnya langsung memucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Ada apa Kankurou-san?." Tanya Shikamaru selaku ketua tim IT.

"Ah ya perkenalkan mereka ini dari Uchiha Corp. Sementara mereka akan berkantor di gedung ini selam 3 bulan kedepan. Kuharap kalian memberi hasil kerja terbaik. Iya kan Uchiha-san."

"Kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya." Pria berambut raven itu mengeluarkan senyum penuh pesonanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke anggota IT hingga ia menangkap sosok yang dia kenali.

'Ah dia kan. . .'

.

.

.

**-TBC-(beneran)**

.

.

.

Did anyone miss this ff?

Adakah?

Nggak ada? Ya udah. -_-

Alurnya kecepeten nggak ya? Kayaknya iya deh. Tapi nggak papalah. Saya suka Shinkansen (kaga nyambung). Salah satu ff (I mean chapter) terpanjang yang pernah saya buat (lagi). Karena semua data ff pada ilang semua. Poor me.

Terpaksa ngetik ulang dari awal setelah sebelumnya bertapa dulu buat cari mood yang tepat.

Oh ya, maaf kalo pake bahasa computer yang sok intelek. Terus terang saya emang anak computer tapi saya bukan anak pemrograman jadi maaf kalo ada yang salah.

Ada juga yang minta ngajarin pemrograman hahahah (-_-")

Gomenasai! Saya anak grafis bukan anak pemrograman jadi nggak bisa ngajarin.

Last (_ _) deep bow.

Mungkin saya nggak bisa sering2 update disini. Tapi saya update di blog saya yang kaga penting itu.


End file.
